Natural Disaster
by halloweenbaby
Summary: Lily never stays to deal with the aftermath. She's like a natural disaster, there one moment wreaking havoc and gone the next to let other people pick up the pieces.


Lily never stays to deal with the aftermath. She's like a natural disaster, there one moment wreaking havoc and gone the next to let other people pick up the pieces.

She hops from boy to boy bending them to her will with a slow smile and a soft laugh. She never stays long and leaves them shocked and heartbroken but they still come running for her slow smiles and soft laughs. She's like a disease this way, she's gotten under their skin and into their system and sooner or later she's going to burn them out.

She can turn on a person so quickly they're left speechless. Happy and laughing one moment and then cutting them with sharp words that she's picked because she knows they will leave deep wounds. She's a forest fire that no one can control (no matter how hard they might try) and she rages and throws things and then suddenly she's gone. Just gone, leaving people shell shocked and stunned.

She can freeze people out so effectively that you can almost get frostbite. Her eyes get icy and hard and her already cutting remarks are even sharper and then as soon as she's cut you just enough that you wouldn't dream of ever talking to her again she's gone.

It isn't that she isn't a nice person, she is. Lily can be the best friend anyone has ever known, and she stays that way until she's been burned and then she burns back, freezes you and disappears. She's a natural disaster but she's fine with that.

When Teddy and Victoire announce that they're getting married Lily is like a forest fire and she burns and blazes and rages inside and her room is ruined as she throws things and is a hurricane and her room becomes a horrendous mess. And as suddenly as the fire starts it goes out and she sits in the middle of her ruined room and sobs and it's like a monsoon of tears because she loves him and he's her best friend and he's marrying her cousin.

She's a whirlwind of packing, she's throwing things into her suitcases and she isn't quiet…she never is but now she's lost because no matter how cold of fiery she was Teddy always had her back. Teddy was always hers but now he isn't and she's lost. She never sticks around to see the aftermath and it's no different this time, she packs up and floos down to Romania and she hides and breaks hearts and studies dragons.

The wedding comes all too soon and she stays in Romania with the dragons. She hears how perfect it is (even though Victoire was apparently a bridezilla and Teddy was getting fed up with her) and she freezes her family out. It's so easy, she knows just how to cut them with words (she picks them so carefully that she knows they will cut deeply) and slowly her family stops talking to her about the wedding.

It's only a year later when Teddy appears in Romania, he's stunned when he sees her. She's tanned and grinning and her hair is tied back in a pony tale and she's got burns and calluses and she is absolutely…beautiful. She stops what she's doing and steps forward and throws her arms around him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Teddy Lupin?" She asks because he's still her best friend even though she hasn't seen him since the day he announced that he was marrying Victoire. Yes, she still loves him and hates him because he chose to be Victoire's and not hers, but he's still Teddy Lupin and she's still Lily Potter and they're still best friends.

"I missed you Lils," Teddy says smiling, he's surprised she hasn't cut him to pieces with sharp words or burned him to a crisp with heated remarks…surprised but happy because she's Lily and he really screwed up and this welcoming gives him a bit of hope that maybe, just maybe, he can finally make the right one.

"Where's Vic? Did she miss me too?" Ahh, there's the cutting remark. The words themselves are pretty harmless but the cold sharpness of her voice is what makes him pull back and look down.

"Vic and I are over…she found someone else," he says quietly and looks up slightly to see what she makes of this.

"Someone better in bed and has a bigger wallet with a larger budget for her to spend?" Lily says with a small smirk because yes, Teddy is her friend…her best friend but he left her and she ran away and now he's here on her turf and she gets to be as harsh as she wants.

"Yeah, actually that's exactly right," Teddy says nodding. He knows how to deal with her and he knows that this admission will leave her flustered and conflicted…it does. She has no idea whether to offer her sympathies, go to England and personally kill her cousin and this new man or tell Teddy to shove off because he wanted to be Victoire's.

"She's a bitch," Lily says finally and Teddy laughs because this is Lily and she's the one who can cut people to the core and she never reverts to calling people names.

"She's Victoire," he says in return and Lily smiles because Teddy never calls anyone names, he's to nice to, and here he is agreeing with her in his own way.

"Yeah, she is," she says with a nod. "Let's go for a drink," she suggests. Drinks are safe because they're best friends and while he made a mistake and she still loves him they still need to catch up and figure out where things will lead. She's still a natural disaster but finally someone has caught up to her and will come along for the wild ride because he's been on the ride before and he's the only one who can survive Lily Potter. He survives because he loves her and she loves him and they're best friends and he isn't Victoire's anymore and maybe…maybe he never was…maybe he's always been Lilys.

**Here is the first of today's =P Thanks to all the people who reviewed, read, and favourited/auther alerted me or the fics. Not sure how I feel about the ending but...meh. Review it if you liked it please =D**


End file.
